She Had The World
by electricangel02
Summary: Rylyn


I stared out the window at the grey clouds that covered the sky. All I wanted was for the day to be over so I could run home and listen to music until I fall asleep. That's basically all I do, anyway. I heard the bell ring, and I stood up immediately. I started walking towards the door, and then I walked into something. I fell backwards and dropped my binder. Papers went everywhere. "I'm sorry!" I heard a boy say.

"It's okay, I guess," I mumbled as I started to put papers back in my binder.

"No it's not!" he whined as he kneeled down and started to help me.

"Whatever," I said under my breath, "I'm Evelyn, by the way."

"I'm Ryan," he shyly smiled at me and handed me my binder. I stood back up and started walking to my next class. When I walked through the door and found my seat, I stared out the window again. After what felt like an hour of staring at clouds move across the sky, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Class ended a few minutes ago," Ryan told me as he blushed bright red.

"Wait, what?" I hadn't realized that Ryan was in English class with me, let alone the fact that class was over, "Oh, um, thanks."

I grabbed my binder and walked out of my English classroom. After a few more classes, and more severe boredom, it started to rain. Obviously right before I had to walk home.I walked to my locker and put my books in my backpack and put on a hoodie. I walked outside and I started getting soaked by rain. Then,I saw Ryan walk up to me. "I have an umbrella, so if you want to walk with me..." he trailed off and looked at the ground.

"Okay," I looked up at him and smiled a little. He blushed a little and looked away. I started walking with him, but he didn't talk much. Every once and awhile, he would start to talk quietly. I would just nod because I couldn't hear what he was saying. I guess he was talking about music, judging from his My Chemical Romance t-shirt. I had a matching one at home, but today I was wearing a blue shirt and ripped jeans. Then, Ryan blushed and said to me, "I think you're really cute, okay?"

I looked down to hide the huge smile on my face. I don't know why I was smiling so big, it's not like I had a crush on him or anything. I just kind of liked him.

I finally got home, and I sat down on my bedroom floor and smiled for what felt like hours. Just smiling until my face started to hurt. Ryan thought I was cute. I guess I thought he was cute too. I wanted to walk with him every day. I want to talk to him, and just enjoy the fact he's there.

The next day, class was boring as usual. But something was different. Instead of staring out of the window aimlessly, I thought of Ryan. My heart would flutter and it would beat faster against my chest. I didn't know why. I had never had a crush on someone before. Well, I have, but it never felt so real.

After school, I walked with Ryan again. Our hands brushed together once or twice, which normally wouldn't be a big deal, but there was something about him that made it different. He has such long and skinny fingers that were covered in callouses from playing guitar. When they brushed against my bony hands, it felt as close to perfect as I had ever felt.

I walked with him again the next day. We talked a little bit more and I tried to touch his hands again. I just wanted to feel that happiness feeling where I smile not just to look cute or happy, but because I'm too happy to hold in my emotions.

I walked with him the next day. It was Friday, and he asked if I wanted to walk with him again. He held my hand and looked into my hazel eyes with his handsome brown eyes."Do you want to go back to my house?" he asked quietly.

"Okay Ryan" I replied as I felt my face get red. He kept holding my hand as we walked. I didn't recognize most of the streets we walked down, but I felt safe since he was with me. We walked by a few boys, and Ryan squeezed my hand tighter. He glared at them too, as if he was trying to keep them away from us. Trying to keep them away from me.

After about fifteen minutes, we made it to his house. He walked up to the door, took a key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow him, so I that. He led me through a main hallway into a room. He flipped on the lights and said, "This is my room. Sorry if it's a little messy," then he sat down on his bed.

"It's alright," I sat down next to him and smiled a little.

"I know we haven't known each other for a while, but I really like you and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked quickly, then blushed and looked down.

"Yes," I smiled then hid my face. I felt Ryan's arms wrap around me as he pulled me into a hug. I feel his skinny arms around me, and the faint pounding of his heart beating. Then, he loosened his arms around me and looked into my eyes. His soft, caring brown eyes relaxed me. He started to close his eyes and lean is closer. I did the same, and I felt my heart beat faster. The moment I felts his lips meet mine, I knew this was real. I knew this was more than just a crush.


End file.
